Biometric identity refers to the identification of persons by their characteristics or traits. Biometrics can be used as a form of identification and access control. Today, the security market is trending toward the Biometric Identity space because it makes it more complex to spoof authentication and access control when a person's credentials can be tied to their physical biological makeup.